This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
The flow of exhaust gas from an engine through one or more exhaust pipes can generate a substantial amount of noise. Mufflers have been used with exhaust systems to reduce this noise and/or tune the exhaust system so that exhaust gas flow therethrough generates a desired or range of sounds.
A single muffler can be provided to receive exhaust gas from two exhaust pipes (i.e., a dual-exhaust configuration). Tradeoffs between packaging space and performance are often made in the design of such a single-muffler, dual-exhaust system. The present disclosure provides a muffler that fits within limited space on a vehicle while providing a desired level of performance. The present disclosure also provides an efficient and cost-effective method of manufacturing such a muffler.